the_object_merrygoroundfandomcom-20200215-history
You've Crossed the Line!
You've Crossed the Line! '''is the pilot episode of '''The Object Merry-Go-Round. '''It was released in '''February 26, 2015. Plot --TO BE ADDED-- Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgGUCviPrsg Gallery A.png the_object_merry_go_round_a__screenshot__1_by_lemonsherbetman-d8eqto2.jpg the_object_merry_go_round_a__screenshot__2_by_lemonsherbetman-d8hm7pf.jpg the_object_merry_go_round_a__screenshot__3_by_lemonsherbetman-d8ik1nr.png Transcript Breadcrumb: Hey, Jelly Bean? Could you protect me? Jelly Bean: Ugh, this Hammer thing again? Breadcrumb, you have to stop being so afraid of him. Hammer: Yeah, I’m harmless. Breadcrumb: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Hammer: Huh, what was that for? Jelly Bean: He’s super scared of you. Hammer: But I’m a truly nice guy. What did I do? Jelly Bean: I don’t know. Toothpaste: Hey, Rainbow Road! When’s the next elimination? Rainbow Road: Oh, yeah. About that. TOM will be restarted. Toothpaste, Toothbrush, and Orange: WHAT!? Rainbow Road: Yep. With 28 contestants. Toothpaste: Don’t tell me you’re retiring. Rainbow Road: No. Who am I, Sun? One second. Let me get the rejected contestants back here! *teleports them back* Limey: FREEDOM!!!! Soccer Ball: Sweet, sweet freedom. Orange: Wheely! You’re back! Wheely: Mmhmm. I’m so excited! Saxophone: Finally out of there. Oh no. Lightswitch! Lightswitch: GAH! Saxophone, what are you doing? Saxophone: Getting you back for what you deserve! Pancake: *holding SP back* Saxophone, stop! Saxophone: Oh. Oops. I’m sorry. Lemon Sherbet: I forgive you. But apologize to Lightswitch. Saxophone: *sighs* Sorry, Lightswitch. Lightswitch: It’s okay. No harm done. Saxophone: What? You’re acting strange. No comeback? Lightswitch: Saxophone, I’ve changed! Mouse: Does that mean that you still hate me? Lightswitch: No amount of change can ever fix that. Candle: I am so excited about this new season! I hope I’ll make it in! I’m gonna jump for joy! EEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Broccoli: *pushes Candle in ocean* What, her voice was annoying. Blanket: So what are we doing now? Rainbow Road: First. Let me tell you the new prize! Candy Corn: You cheated us out of a million dollars, and now the mansion of our dreams? What a monster! Rainbow Road: Believe me, you’ll like this much better. A merry-go-round. Glove: How wonderful. Rainbow Road: You didn’t let me finish! It can travel to any point in time you want to go, and no matter what you change, it’ll turn out for the good in the future. Cuppy: Sorry to interrupt. But that’s confusing. Rainbow Road: Cuppy, shut up. It’s good. So, anyway, the first challenge will be a race to the end of this maze. The first 26 out will be in TOM. The others will go back to ACCELERATE. Wheely: Oh no. I better win. Rainbow Road: 3. 2. 1. G- Broccoli and Orange: Finished! Rainbow Road: Oh. Well, Broccoli and Orange are on Team 1. Orange: How dare you, Broccoli. Threatening my winning streak. Broccoli: I don’t care about your winning streak! *kicks Orange* Orange: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toothbrush: Quick. We have to get there! Toothpaste: Slow down, Toothbrush! Thou is too speedy for whitening dental equipment and bottom of automobile! Toothbrush: We have to be on the same team as Orange! I don’t want our alliance to be separated. Wheely: But we’d be on Broccoli’s team. Toothbrush: It’s worth the sacrifice. Highlighter: Coming through! Strawberry: We’ll see you at the finish line! Toothpaste: Grr… Stupid spotted fruit. Highlighter: I think we’re gonna make it! Strawberry: How could we not? Toothpaste: Because of this laser gun! Strawberry: AH! *gets shot with laser and dies* Highlighter: NO! Where’s the ROFL? Rainbow Road: It’s at the finish line. Broccoli: If you want it, come and get it! Nananana! Gluey: Soda, I still haven’t had any screentime! Soda: Well, there are over thirty people. Gluey: But I want to show the viewers my personality! Soda: You’ll have plenty of time to do that later. Rainbow Road: This is way too easy so far. I need to spice things up. *presses button* *rock falls on Soda* Soda: Gah! Gluey: Oh no, Soda! Soda: It’s fine. Just go without me. Gluey: No. I want to be in the season with my best friend. Soda: Gluey, just go! Gluey: Not until I get you out! Soccer Ball: Alright. This slingshot should work. Toaster, hop on! Toaster: Yeah! Awesome! Soccer Ball: Now if I fire 60 degrees up from the ground, Toaster should arrive just in front of the goal, so he will be confirmed in. But, he has more weight than the o- Toaster: Just pull! Soccer Ball: Okay! *fires back and launches Toaster* Toaster: AAHHHH!!!!!!! *lands over finish line* Rainbow Road: Whoa. Didn’t see that one coming. Soccer Ball: Okay. Let’s go, Skeleton! *fires himself and Skeleton* AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Oof! Huh? This isn’t the finish line. Rainbow Road: Well, I’m sorry if your math didn’t come out right. You still have to finish the race. Highlighter: *out of breath* I… finally… made it! Broccoli: Oh, well, hello, minion! Highlighter: Uh…Hi? Ooh, look, the remote! Broccoli: I don’t think so! *grabs remote* Highlighter: NO! Give it to me right now! Broccoli: Not in a million years. Highlighter: Grr… La: I’m looking forward to giving the money to the poor. Int: No way! We are using it for our own selfish desires. La: No! Good also triumphs over evil! Er: Ah! Could you guys stop? I’m sick of arguing. Int: Shut up, and get us to the finish! Er: AH!!!! OKAY!!!!! Jelly Bean: Hey, Breadcrumb! Are you excited about the new season? Breadcrumb: Only if Hammer isn’t in it. Jelly Bean: BC, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why do you hate Hammer? Breadcrumb: I’ve seen him before. He was doing awful things. AWFUL THINGS TO MY FAMILY!!! Jelly Bean: Breadcrumb, that’s a little overdramatic. Breadcrumb: He’s got you fooled, JB! He’s out to get you! He’ll tear your pancreas out! Jelly Bean: Yeah right. It’s Grape you have to look out for. Breadcrumb: One second. I have to pee. Jelly Bean: Just go anywhere! Breadcrumb: Ooh, look, a bush! *walks behind bush* Ah…. Grape: Ew! Gross! Breadcrumb: Grape, you’re he- Grape: Pipe it down, okay? Breadcrumb: Okay. What are you doing here? Grape: Why would you like to know? Breadcrumb: Because I’m your best friend? Grape: NO YOU’RE NOT!!! YOU’RE SOME WORTHLESS PIECE OF RUBBISH THAT’S BEEN ANNOYING ME FOREVER!!! COULD YOU JUST GO AWAY!?!? Breadcrumb: *starts getting watery-eyed and whimpers* Grape: Oh. I’m sorry, Breadcrumb. It’s just that- Jelly Bean: What is going on over here? *gasps* Grape! Grape: Huh? What? Jelly Bean: Don’t hurt Breadcrumb! *stomps on Grape* Breadcrumb: No, Grape! Jelly Bean: Breadcrumb, are you that blind to reality!? Breadcrumb: Grape is my friend! And if you can’t accept that, I don’t want to be friends with you! He has good intentions! He’s just brainwashed after the Hammer incident! Jelly Bean: I still think that you’re being a little kooky right now, but I guess I’ll accept it. That doesn’t change the fact that I hate him, though. Breadcrumb: Well, okay then. As long as you accept my opinion, I am fine. Now, let us move! Cuppy: So, Limey, how are you? Limey: I’m okay, I guess. Cuppy: That’s great! I’m feeling nice, to- Limey: LEMON! Lemon: What? Oof! Limey: Lemon, I’m so glad to see you’re safe. Lemon: Get off me! Cuppy: Um, Limey. I thought we were going together. Limey: Well, how about the three of us go together? Lemon, me, and the third wheel! Cuppy: Third wheel? Wheely: I’m usually the second wheel. Lemon: What are you doing here, Wheely? Toothpaste: Racing to the finish line! Lemon Sherbet: Pepperoni, Pancake, if you meditate, then you will be directed to the finish line. Pancake: Hold on! I’m having tea with Pepperoni. One lump or two? Pepperoni: JAUNTYBUBBLES! Pancake: Two it is, then. Lemon Sherbet: Well, I guess I’ll go to the end myself. Maybe meditating will help me find the answer. Hmm…. I got it! I should walk! Glove: No, really? Lemon Sherbet: I sense sarcasm from you, Glove. What has got you down? Glove: It’s just Blanket is annoying me. Blanket: I put one egg in a bucket, shoot a bullet, and I’ll duck it. Going from here to Mantucket. Got a rooster and I’ll- Glove: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Highlighter: Give me the remote! Broccoli: Never! Highlighter: Yes, I got it! *pushes button* Strawberry: AH!!!! *falls on the ground* What happened? Highlighter: Strawberry, you’re back! You’re on my team! Strawberry: Woo! But what about Candy Corn? Highlighter: Oh yeah, Candy Corn. No idea where she is. Candy Corn: *stuck in vines* Somebody please help me down from this absolutely horrid thorn thing that’s got me stuck so I can’t move on with this challenge, and I really need help! Lemon Sherbet: Candy Corn, I would help, but I don’t have any arms. Candy Corn: Aw, does that mean you’re gonna be going away and leaving without me, because I really need help being untangled from these thick, thick vines. Lemon Sherbet: Again, I am so sorry. Tomato: Ah, it’s so satisfying not being in there. Rainbow Road: Wait a minute. You’re supposed to be in there! *kicks Tomato in* Tomato: AHHH!!!!! Oof! Oh, hi, Potato! Potato: Hello, Tomato! Let’s confirm ourselves a spot in this season! *starts running* Ow! Tomato: Wrong way, Potato. Potato: Sorry. Let’s go! Mouse: Phew. This is impossible! I’ve been at it for who knows how long! Saxophone: Out of the way, loser! Mouse: Gah! Oh, hey, Saxophone! Saxophone: I have to get into the sea- *bumps into Lightswitch* Oof! Lightswitch: Oh, hello, Saxophone. Saxophone: Ugh. Hi, Lightswitch. Lightswitch: Is there something wrong? Saxophone: No. It’s just that I want to win! Lightswitch: Me too. Saxophone: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but do you want to- *gulps* work together? Lightswitch: Sure! I’m pretty sure I know the exit to this maze. It’s right this way. Saxophone: Perfect! Let’s go! Soccer Ball: I can’t believe that my slingshot could be THAT off target. Can you, Skeleton? Skeleton? Oh, right, I left him behind. I hope he’s doing okay. Ooh, the finish line! Rainbow Road: Cross it already, Soccer Ball! Soccer Ball: Fine. *crosses finish line* I did it! I di- Wait, how did Skeleton get here? Toaster: Don’t ask me. Toothbrush: Yes, we’re finally near the end! It’s only about fifty steps away! Toothpaste: Ugh. Fifty steps? I’m too exhausted. Wheely: Me too. Toothbrush: *sighs*Would you like me to pull you to the end? Wheely: Mmhmm. Toothbrush: *starts pulling* Ugh! Wheely, why are you so heavy? Wheely: I was in a cake, bro. Blanket: So, Glove, are your pants as tight as your momma’s kite? HOLLAAA!!!!!! Glove: Ugh. Just leave me alone already. Blanket: What did you say? Glove: I said leave me alone! *walks away* The finish line! It’s right there! Blanket: Glove, watch out. Glove: Admire true awesomeness, Bla- *gets knocked out* Blanket: Ugh. Sleep gas. Gluey: Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Soda: Gluey, you’ve been trying for the last fifteen minutes! Give it a break and just leave me! Gluey: I won’t leave without my only friend. Soda: Only? Gluey, you have other friends. Gluey: I do, but they have their own more important friends. You’re the only person I know who doesn’t. Soda: Oh. I never realized that. I’m sorry, Gluey. If it’s that important to you, then please continue trying. Gluey: Thank you. Er: Guys… Int: And I will finally rule over the world, and you two will be my pesky minions. Er: Guys? La: No, we are using the money for something like clothes for the poor, food for the poor, and luxuries for the poor. Er: Guys? Int: Only someone like you would come up with something as stupid as that. Er: GUYS! I see the finish line. Int: Well, you could’ve walked us there. Er: I’m sorry. I didn’t realize at the time. La: Don’t apologize, Er. It was a very minor mistake. Plus, everyone makes them. Rainbow Road: And Lantern has crossed the finish line! Along with Toothpaste, Wheely, and Toothbrush. Toothbrush: Yay! Wheely: While I am happy about my alliance, I’m not about Broccoli. Broccoli: Wheely, if you say one more word, I am going to rip your tongue out! Mouse: Ooh! The finish liii *Mouse.exe has stopped working* Saxophone: *kicks Mouse* Okay, let’s go, Lightswitch! *crosses the finish line with Lightswitch* Rainbow Road: And so we have Team 1! The people of the competition who will not be up for elimination tonight! Toaster: Yes! Rainbow Road: Only thirteen more spots! Limey: And then I made an entire paragraph about how paper clips are edible, because she was too dumb to realize. Lemon: Limey, I don’t care. We need to find the finish line. Cuppy: Uh, guys… It’s a split path. I think we should go le- Where did they go? *sighs* I’ll just go left alone. Jelly Bean: *out of breath* Finally caught up to you, Hammer! Hammer: Where were you? Jelly Bean: I was talking to Breadcrumb. Hammer: Oh, well, where is he now? Jelly Bean: He’s in this bag. He didn’t want to see your face. Breadcrumb: I’m suffocating in here! Jelly Bean: Fine. I’ll let you out. Breadcrumb: Wee! *looks at Hammer* AHH!!!!! *runs away* Hammer: Does he hate me that much? Jelly Bean: Sadly, yes. Hammer: Aww… Pancake: Yes, I know. Dolly’s hair is pretty misshapen. Pepperoni: CRACKERPASTE!!! Pancake: Oh, we have to do the challenge! Well, let’s go, Pepperoni! Blanket: Huh? I think the fog’s starting to go away. Alright! Let’s do this! *picks up Glove and crosses him to the finish line* Yeah! Glove: *coughing* What happened? Blanket: You got knocked out by some sleep gas, and I brought you to the finish line. Glove: Uhh… Thanks? Rainbow Road: Yeah, well, you’re both up for elimination. Blanket: Well, at least we made it in. Cuppy: I’m at the finish line! Are Lemon and Limey out yet? Rainbow Road: Nope. Cuppy: Oh. Okay then. Jelly Bean: Yes, we’re he- How did you get here? Breadcrumb: I’m an inconspicuous grain of carbohydrates! *recovers Grape* Grape: AHHH!!!!!! Rainbow Road: And Grape is in the season, too! Hammer: Wait a minute. Isn’t that unfair? Rainbow Road: Do I care? No. Seven spots left! Lemon Sherbet: Correction. Six. Candy Corn: Errrrgh! Yes! Finally out of there so I can be confirmed in the next season and hopefully make it far in the game, despite the disgusting challenges. Pancake: Oh. Hi, Candy Corn. Bye, Candy Corn. Tomato: *gasps* Potato, it’s the finish line! Potato: We made it! Rainbow Road: Now there are only five spots left. Tomato: Huh? Don’t you mean four? Rainbow Road: Your team has nine players, Breadcrumb, Grape, Hammer, Jelly Bean, Lemon Sherbet, Cuppy, Glove, Blanket, and you. Tomato: And Potato. Rainbow Road: Hmm… Potato? Tomato: Yeah, he’s right here. Rainbow Road: Potato… That sounds familiar. Is it a Mexican food? Tomato: Just put him in, please? Rainbow Road: Fine. Tomato and Potato: Yay! Limey: Ooh, we’re out, Lemon. Lemon: Yay. Cuppy: Where have you been? I’ve been waiting. Limey: Guess we took the longer path. Oh, well. At least we’re in. Tomato: Hey, Rainbow Road, how many people are still in the maze? Rainbow Road: Six. Tomato: What’s 2+4? Rainbow Road: Six. Tomato: What’s nine upside down? Rainbow Road: Do you want me to disqualify you? Tomato: No. Rainbow Road: Then stop! Pancake: Finally made it out! Lemon Sherbet: Yes. I’m glad you’re on the same team as me, Pancake. Pancake: Oh, it’s nothing. One second. Rainbow Road, do you still have any of that Kitty Kharisma perfume? Rainbow Road: Yeah. Why? Pancake: My baby. Rainbow Road: No no no, Pancake. Pancake: Aww…. Soda: Gluey, there’s only one spot left. You need to get it. Gluey: But I won’t have any friends. Soda: That’s why you need to make some! There are plenty of nice people on the show. Gluey: My two best friends besides you are Candle and Candy Corn, and they didn’t cross yet. Soda: Please, Gluey. Win for me. Gluey: Um, okay then. I’ll win for you! I’ll win for America! Pepperoni: MORBIDCHEESE! Candy Corn: Even though those vines got me tangled up, I know I’m going to be the last member of the show, because I’m most likely the closest. Gluey’s still helping Soda, Candle isn’t awake, and Pepperoni is so random that he doesn’t even realize a competition is going on. Rainbow Road: And we have our last contestant! Candy Corn: What? I can’t believe I lost. I thought I would’ve won for sure. Wait a minute, who is this last person who made it before me? Rainbow Road: Gluey, congratulations! Now let’s get the other four out of the maze. *teleports four outside* Strawberry and Highlighter: CANDY CORN!!! Candy Corn: It’s okay, guys. I probably wouldn’t have won the competition anyway, because of my speed of talking, and my quote un-quote blandness. Gluey: Candle, I’m so sorry I forgot to light you. It’s all my fault. Well, I’ll win for you. One second. *lights Candle on fire* Candle: Oh, I guess I didn’t make it in. Aww…. Gluey: It’s okay, Candle. I’ll split the money with you and Soda. Candle: Thank you for being so generous. Did Mouse make it in? Gluey: Sadly, yes. Candle: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pancake: Oh no, Pepperoni. I can’t believe you’re not gonna compete this season! Lemon Sherbet: Yeah. We’ll be sure to win for you. Pepperoni: Marmalade robots. Gluey: Soda, I’m gonna miss you a lot. Best friends forever? Soda: Best friends forever. Rainbow Road: Okay, so let’s deliver them to ACCELERATE. We’re still gonna use the boxes to transport you away. Soda: Goodbye, everybody! It was nice seeing you! Blanket: Soda? Why do you have six eyes? Soda: I’ll never tell. *boxes fall on them and they’re transported away* Rainbow Road: Team name time! Broccoli’s team is the Mystic Melodies, and Lemon Sherbet’s is the Tropical Traumas. Lemon Sherbet: Does that mean we’re the captains? Rainbow Road: Um, no. You can decide those next episode. Now, since the Traumas got here later, they are up for elimination. Everybody, make your speeches. Blanket: Well, you shouldn’t vote me, because I didn’t do anything wrong, and, uh… Yeah. Breadcrumb: Please don’t vote me off, viewers. I’ll cut my toes, I’ll grow a nose, and I’ll even lick my elbows! Cuppy: Viewers, I’m fine if I go. I mean, I don’t want anyone else to go. However, I would prefer you to not vote me. Glove: You shouldn’t vote me off, because there are better choices, like that annoying Blanket! Gluey: Viewers, I vowed to win for Soda and Candle. Let me win for them. Let me win for Venezuela! Grape: Don’t vote me. Vote for someone like Hammer. Hammer: Come on, guys, please don’t vote me. Even though I’m tough, I’m pretty nice. Jelly Bean: Hello, viewers. I prepared a speech so you shouldn’t vote me or Hammer. To vote me is like peeling an orange. It’s just so aggravating. Wait, this isn’t mine. Toothpaste: It’s mine, oval of calories! Lemon: Ugh. Don’t vote me, yadda yadda yadda. Lemon Sherbet: Please don’t vote me, viewers. I detect a major evil on this team, and they must be terminated. Limey: Please don’t vote me or Limey. Oh, or Cuppy too, I guess. Pancake: If you give me a like, I’ll give you a shipment of Baby Baba Boo perfume 6 months early! Tomato: Hey, you skipped Potato! Rainbow Road: Fine. Potato: Viewers, could you give me some likes so I can get recognized finally? All I want is to be noticed. Tomato: Thank you. Anyway, viewers, please don’t vote me. I’m just as much fun as a barrel on a bun. Lemon Sherbet: A barrel on a bun? Rainbow Road: So, viewers, there will be a poll and links to YouTube videos in the description. That’s how you vote these contestants. You can also comment below in a like and dislike format. Oh, and for more originality, the person with the most dislikes from the viewers’ votes, and the contestants’ votes will face off, and the loser leaves the game. Strawberry: Contestant vote? I like this freedom. Rainbow Road: So, vote for either Blanket, Breadcrumb, Cuppy, Glove, Gluey, Grape, Hammer, Jelly Bean, Lemon, Lemon Sherbet, Limey, Pancake, Potato, or Tomato to be eliminated. Voting ends in a week. Goodbye! Lemon Sherbet: Uh, Pancake, why are we here again? Pancake: We have to get a present for my mom. It’s her birthday. Lemon Sherbet: Oh. That makes sense. I hope she has a wonderful— Pancake: OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THAT BOW! Lemon Sherbet: Look at what bow? Pancake: Look at-Look at-Look at- look at that bow. Lemon Sherbet: Why is my voice so low? Pancake: I have no idea. But, I need to get this bow! Lemon Sherbet: Aww… I’m sure your mother would LOVE that. Pancake: Yeah, my mother. Totally… Do you think some purple eye shadow would match? Lemon Sherbet: Well, I’m a bit biased because I’m purple, but YEAH! Pancake: Awesome! I bet I’m- I mean, my mom is gonna love this! Lemon Sherbet: Yep, I bet so! *Pancake leaves to buy items* Lemon Sherbet: Yes, I know he is buying it for himself. But I don’t know why he’s keeping it a secret from me. He knows I’d never tell anybody. *sighs*Oh well. I guess I’ll start meditating to get my mind off of it. *stomach starts rumbling* Uh-oh. I think I’m pregnant. But I don’t know how. Cookie Dough and I never had- Category:Episodes